That's Why I'm Here
by Mints-n-Apples
Summary: Why am I in this cave? Because I've done so many things that have hurt this Planet. I helped a mad man, I agreed to mother a monster, and I dismembered the man that tried to save me. Oneshot that really has no point


**Okay, I think I'm going to get shot for writing this but I want to experiment with my ****skillz, ****yo****. I actually got the idea from a St. Augustine's ghost tour! It was so cool. I made a complete fool of myself during the tour! **

**Now I'd like to inform you that I'm not a big ****Lucrecia**** fan nor have I played any FF games (****Yay**** Wikipedia!). In fact, I guess you can say I don't even really like her. It's time to get out of my little hole that I call life!!**

**That's ****Why**** I'm ****Here.**

(Chapter 1 && only 1)

It's not bad living in the Mako crystal, oh no. It's not too cold, nor is it too hot. It's—it's more like a calm feeling. Like a numb feeling, yes, that's it, it feels numb.

You know what is feels like to be numb, right? All the tingly little ants crawling all over you that bite and scratch at your muscles so hard that you don't feel any pain.

You may think, 'Why is she in that crystal when she can just live happily outside?'. I'll tell you why. I have done too many horrible things to walk with real humans.

I'm the reason this whole mess started.

I could have stopped this all from happening.

I'm responsible from all of those peopled killed.

Why? Because I agreed to give birth to this stupid project that's why. I thought I was going to help everyone by being the mother of the test subject. He warned me too, he tried to save me, he tried to save the world…But I was too stupid to listen!

That handsome young turk tried to save me. What did I do for him in return? I gave him a demon that would stalk him the rest of his life…I cut off his arm too!

Now, you're probably wondering how could a sweet, lady-scientist cut off the arm of the man that was in love with her. I didn't want to do it. My husband, you see, he made me do it. He…He was conducting some experiments on the sweet man Vincent.

I didn't approve of this but Hojo was a smart, smart man. A genius you could say! Many people said he could change the world for the better, oh yes. So I thought I was just over letting it get to my head. Hojo, my dear, sweet husband, knew what he was doing inside and out, up and down!

Then…One day …Hojo came to me asking me a favor…Do you know what that favor was? Do you know whathe asked me to do?

He wanted me to cut off Valentine's son's arm off. H-he said it wouldn't be very hard. He said even a small woman like me could amputate limbs as easy as butter, especially since he had been…"experimenting"…went so chemicals in Vincent's arm.

I was scared. I had never cut off a man's arm before…Have you? I didn't want to do it, but my husband told me that Vincent's arm was infected and needed to be taken away before it spread to the rest of his body and the "test subject", that's what my husband calls Vincent, would die.

So I did it.

It's really not that hard, you see. All you have to do is take the saw a-and hold it to his arm.

His arm wasn't the same though, oh no. It wasn't normal like his other arm which was covered in old wounds and bruises. The arm, from the tips of the finger all the way to his forearms was a sickening purple, black, and blue color. The almost looked like someone has mummified his arm for a few years.

I placed the sharp side of the steel saw to his elbow and started to amputate the arm.

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

It never seemed to end.

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

It took the longest time to cut.

Back and forth, back and forth…

It's quite easy and simple actually. All you have to do is cut though the skin first the cut a little deeper in the muscle. Once you've done that you'll meet the bone. The bone was a dull yellow that look fractured in some places. Cutting into was easier than I expected but it still seemed to never end.

When I was finished I went to my dear husband and told him...I told him I was done with the task he had given me. He simply tossed the infected arm away, like it was a piece of trash.

I tried to end the torture by taking my life. But this stupid test-child would not have that, oh no. That child inside of me was like a parasitic demon from Hell that was made in a lab…That I agreed to birth.

I haven't brought any good to the world, quite the opposite actually, so if I can't die…

I'll stay in this crystal in this cave for the rest of this Planet's life in regret and sadness.

That's why I'm here.

**(Finnies!)**

**Yay****…That was weird for me too…****Don't worry though! I won't shot down any colleges. I'm just a loser that writes fan fiction. ****Lucrecia**** is probably completely out of character but I think I'd be pretty crazy if I had to live in a crystal:**

**Show some love and review. Seriously, please?**


End file.
